This application relates to a lighting control system including a dimmer circuit, which identifies the type of bulb connected to the dimmer circuit. In addition, the bulb detection circuit relies on a separately inventive method of determining a resistance, and a separately inventive method of determining short or open circuits.
Lighting control systems are known, and may include dimmer circuits. As known, a dimmer circuit limits the light intensity of a bulb in some manner.
In modern buildings, there may be incandescent bulbs and fluorescent bulbs. Historically, residential lighting was provided more by incandescent bulbs, however, fluorescent bulbs are being mandated by government regulation.
To date, the prior art has not provided a method of identifying whether a bulb in a particular outlet is an incandescent or a fluorescent bulb.
In addition, while several methods are known for determining the resistance of an electrical component, and for determining a short or open circuit on a portion of a circuit, those known methods have been relatively expensive, complex, and not necessarily effective.